Pokemon: Shadow Hero
by Lone Wolf 59
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are going home to the Kanto region when they bump into Paul and the three of them meet someone who will change all of their life's forever, and who is this Ray he keep's telling them about. Muti-shipping's AshxDawn BrockxMisty PikachuxOC


_**Well here it is, my 1**__**st **__**Pokémon story so tell me how I do at it ok?**_

Act 1: The Pika-Human!

It was Ash's last day here in Sinnoh, Brock had already left and Dawn was at home, he had some time alone with Pikachu. "Y'know Pikachu I was thinking why don't we go home and get some time off" he said looking over his shoulder to his Pokémon and best friend. "Pika pika pi! (_Sounds like a plan)_".And all was good until he bumped into someone "hey Ash mind watching where you're going for once?" said a purple haired teen "Paul? What are you doing in the line to the Kanto region?" he asked him

"well I thought I'd see where the most annoying person I've ever met came from thank you very much" Paul said in a bored tone "well that's awesome Paul!" Ash yelled not at all affected by the insult "I guess" Paul said halfheartedly. Then Paul saw something. A claw had shot out of the ground and grabbed Pikachu. And at the same time they both yelled "Pikachu!" as the claw went back to the ground there was a black flash and then the claw's hand dropped like a rock "huh?" Ash said "what was that?" Paul asked his longtime rival

"I have no idea Paul! But let's go get Pikachu" Ash said back "right" was Paul's answer. When Ash and Paul got there they didn't believe what they saw, it was a black Pikachu! "Is that a black Pikachu?" Paul asked Ash "that's what it looks like!" Ash said then what happened next made both teen's go slack jawed, the black Pikachu transformed into a human! "Nice job big bro!" someone yelled as he ran up to the Pika-human "I thought told you to stop calling me that! It makes me feel old" the Pika-human said

"sorry about that Donovan" the other said "no time for that I need to heal this Pikachu, as I heal her go see if you can find her trainer got it brother?" the teen called Donovan spat the last part with a venom that could put a Arebok to shame. Ash spoke up with fear written all over his face "That would be me" "well don't just stand there get over here you dumb multi-colored person!" Donovan yelled. Ash and Paul ran over to him "good now tell me her name" Donovan said "um…. About that I don't know-" he was cut off by the other teen

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW HER NAME YOU'RE HER FUCKING TRAINER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he yelled "it's just that I always thought Pikachu was her name!" Ash told the brothers "Austin look into her mind and see if you can find out her name" Donovan said calmly "right" was Austin's replay. He then closed his eyes for a few minutes and when he opened them again he said "oddly enough Pikachu IS her name, Get to work bro!" "Shut up and let me think" Donovan told his brother a bit harshly. Austin looked at the Pokémon

with sadness in his eyes and look up at Ash and Paul who had been standing there like two idiots in a box the whole time not knowing what to do "my bro has a full revive on him at all times" Austin told them. And as he said that Donovan pulled out said full revive and used it on Pikachu then stood up and walked over to Ash "Who did this?" he almost yelled. "We did!" said a man with puke green hair "what's it to you?" asked a blond haired woman. Donovan then got pissed off "taking someone else's pokémon, who the hell are you people?" Donovan asked "that's Cassidy and Billy?" Ash said "it's Butch! My name is Butch!" he yelled "Soul Wrecker come out!" at first

Ash thought he was summoning a pokémon but after Donovan had said that a key shaped sword came from the sky and landed in Donovan's hand witch he had held up to catch. Austin looked at his brother and sighed then said "Demon Fang I need your help!" "No Don't! This is my fight!" Donovan said "how is this YOU'RE fight Pikachu is my Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Because me and them go way back, they were the ones that tried to turn me into a pokémon!" Donovan told them. To say that Ash was shocked was an understatement. It was then that Ash and Paul saw what he was wearing. It was a black outfit with a deep red jacket and two belts on it with long black cargo pants. And on those belts were two other key shaped blades. The one in his hand changed into a long black bone saw looking sword

"What is THAT!" Butch asked with a scared look on his face "this is Soul Wrecker's true form" Donovan said with a smirk "you might be wondering who the other two are right?" Austin said "…um yes?" Cassidy said a little unsure "heh well the red one on the left is Moon Glow and the dark green one on right is Doom Sword" Donovan told the evil duo "do you want to know what Soul Wrecker does?" he asked them

"NO!" they yelled in unison "too late!" Donovan yelled and ran at them yelling "people like you don't deserve to live in this world!" and then swung Soul Wrecker at them. In one fell swoop they both fell to the ground "that's what you get!" Austin said as the bodies sank into the dirt "Ash…what just happened?" Paul asked him "i…..don't know" Ash told him. Pikachu was still knocked out in Ash's arms Donovan then put Soul Wrecker away and walked up to him. He then yanked Pikachu out of Ash's grip, pissing him off as a result "shut it Ash, I'm going to heal her" he told the trainer then used the other full revive on Pikachu witch was in his pocket

"I'm sorry for the wait but Pikachu will be fine" Donovan told them "it's ok thanks man" Ash said "now can we get back to our place in line?" Austin asked "yes you crazy pyro maniac we can" Donovan said to his crazy looking brother "wait you're going to Kanto to?" Ash asked the brothers "no we are going to the kingdom of Lore but I don't see why we can't take a detour, what do you think Austin?" Donovan said and asked "that's fine by me, I don't see why our search for Ray can't wait for a while longer" Austin said "who's Ray?" Paul asked "he is our older brother my friend" Austin said. "Hey wait for me you guys!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to the group "about time you got here Dawn I thought you weren't going to make it!" Paul said to her "heh sorry!" she apologized. After that was all said and done Ash, Dawn, Pikachu (who was awake now) Paul, Austin and Donovan were on the boat and were heading to the Kanto region.

"Well we are on our way guys!" Austin said happily to the group, and to Ash's surprise Pikachu had jumped off of his shoulder and onto Donovan's "Well hello there" Donovan said with a smile "pika pii Pikachu! (_Thank you for saving me!_)" Pikachu told the teen "no problem" Donovan said "So Ash how long will the trip be?" Austin asked the trainer who was still zoned out on Donovan and Pikachu "huh! Oh about ten days if we stay on this boat" Ash stated "ok thanks" Austin said "you're welcome buddy" Ash said back

"So Donovan, Austin what's you're story?" Paul asked "too long to tell brother" Austin said "long story short a lot of shit went down about seven months ago ok?" Donovan said "ok Donovan, well it's getting late so I'm going to bed goodnight guys!" Paul told the group "ok" "night" "later brother" "pika! (_Goodnight!_)" "See you in the morning Paul" was their reply as he walked away "well I think we all need to get some rest ok guys?" Donovan asked the team "yeah so we can get to the breakfast line first!" Ash yelled before walking to his room, but he saw that Pikachu wasn't coming "Pikachu are you coming?" he asked "Pika Pikachu pii chu? (_um Ash you don't mind if I sleep with Donovan do you?_)" Pikachu asked

"Ash she IS still hurt from that attack it might be a good idea to let her sleep with me for a few days ok?" Donovan stated "just don't try anything!" Ash yelled from his doorway. After hearing that Donovan went wide-eyed and Pikachu blushed but it was hidden by her already red checks. "I would never do that without your consent!" Donovan yelled back jokingly making Pikachu blush even more. "Whatever brother but I better not be hearing things tonight!" Austin told his brother "don't worry dude aint nothing going to happen tonight man" Donovan told his brother.

Then he looked down to Pikachu and held out his hand and said "climb on up and we'll go to bed ok?" "Pikachu! (_Ok Donovan!_) Pikachu said and climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder. He smiled and opened his door and slid in without a sound. As the two entered the room Donovan turned on the light to see the room more clearly "this aint half that bad is it Pikachu?" Donovan asked his new friend. Pikachu slowly nodded as to say 'this is nice'. The room wasn't much but it was enough for two people and one Pokémon. There was a main room, one bed room, a bathroom, a flat screen TV, and a small kitchen "well let's head to bed Ok Pikachu?" Donovan said "Pikachu pika pii? (_Can I sleep on the bed with you?_) Pikachu asked him "sure I don't see why not" he said smiling "Pikachu! (_Thanks Donovan!_)" Pikachu said "sure thing" he told her "but I'm going to take a quick shower ok?" he said before walking to the bathroom leaving her in the main room. She just nodded as to say 'ok'. Pikachu heard the shower starting and went to lie down in the bed when she heard something.

_"She got eyes that cut you like a knife  
and lips that taste like sweet red wine  
And pretty legs go to heaven every time  
She got a gentle way that puts me at ease  
When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe  
Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees_

_She got whatever it is_  
_It blows me away_  
_She's everything I want to say to a woman_  
_but couldn't find the words to say_  
_She got whatever it is_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Cause every time I try and tell her how I feel_  
_it comes out "I love you"_  
_You got whatever it is_

_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to_  
_stay_  
_Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day_  
_But that all changed when she walked into my life_  
_And people askin why it is_  
_Tell them I don't know_  
_Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire_

_And she's gonna be my wife_  
_She got whatever it is_  
_It blows me away_  
_She's everything I want to say to a woman_  
_but couldn't find the words to say_  
_She got whatever it is_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Cause every time I try and tell her how I feel_  
_it comes out "I love you"_  
_You got whatever it is_

_Cause when she loves me_  
_Girl that's how I feel_  
_Cause when she loves me I'm on top of the world_  
_Cause when she loves me I can live forever_  
_And she loves me I am untouchable_

_She got whatever it is_  
_It blows me away_  
_She everything I wanted to say to a woman_  
_but couldn't find the words to say_  
_She got whatever it is_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Cause every time I try and tell her how I feel_  
_it comes out "I love you"_  
_"i do"_  
_You got whatever it is_  
_Oh you got whatever it is"_

she heard him sing, she didn't know what to think about it, he wasn't bad or anything like that. He was good, _real_ good but she didn't have that much time to think about it cause she heard the bathroom door open. '_Shit! He's coming. Act like you're asleep moron!'_she mentally yelled at herself. Then she did what she told herself to do and acted asleep "huh she must have been really tired because I was only in there for a few minutes" he said as he walked into the main room. "Might as well take her into the bed room after all I promised her she can sleep with me" he said to himself, He picked her up and went to the bed room. After pulling back the blanket he laid her down on the right side then laid down himself and pulled up the blanket and sheet. And before going to sleep he said "good night Pikachu" then went to sleep, and she wasn't far behind

_**what do you think? Cause I think its awesome! Well be sure to R&R my little readers! Lone Wolf 59 out!**_


End file.
